


Two is Love, Three is Super

by accio_remus



Series: Three is Super [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Finn Hudson, Fuckurt Big Bang, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West/Cisco Ramon, Minor appearances of canon Flash Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the particle accelerator at Star Labs exploded Noah Puckerman was outside cleaning pools. His new powers put him directly in the path of rookie cop Finn Hudson, who might just be what Puck and his partner Kurt have been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Love, Three is Super

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanmix by Gleennui for Two is Love, Three is Super](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/lnyoohlw1rkv3ci/AAAXHlU7evHi3-PYnq235QsJa?dl=0)  
>  A huge thank you to my beta Klaineanummel

The night the particle accelerator at Star Labs blew up Noah Puckerman was cleaning the Marcus’s pool. He had just finished and was about to put the equipment back in the shed when he heard a huge roar, almost like the tornados in old movies. He looked up, but instead of a funnel cloud he saw a crazy looking ball of light start over downtown Central City and expand until it was directly over the Marcus’s block. 

The blast knocked him out and threw him into the bushes. When he woke up he didn’t really feel any different. Maybe a little buzzed, but sometimes the fumes from the chemicals got to him. His next thought was to worry about Kurt. 

It looked like that freaky-ass explosion had started downtown where Kurt worked as a fashion reporter for Central City Picture News. He pulled out his phone to find it was useless. Whatever that shit was it must have knocked out cell service for miles. Noah figured Kurt would go home if he could, so he jumped on his bike and headed for their apartment. 

As he rode through the streets of Central City he saw very few people outside and the few who were out seemed as determined to get wherever they were going as he was.  
Besides that, and a few broken windows, everything seemed normal. 

As he pulled into their assigned space in the parking lot of their apartment he saw the front door of the building open and Kurt came running towards him. He was so relieved he tossed his helmet on the grass and met Kurt at the edge of the parking lot wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

“What the hell was that?”

Kurt rested his head on Puck’s shoulder. “The news is staying it was an explosion at Star Labs. That science thing that was going to change the world was actually a giant disaster and took out a couple of city blocks in either direction. It might have killed at least a dozen people.” 

“A couple blocks? Fucking hell. Were you at the News?” Puck released Kurt and they picked up his helmet before heading back to their apartment.

 

“No, l went uptown to check out a new boutique for an article. The News building is fine; it was outside the area that got the hard blast. They say there was a weird cloud that moved over the whole city though,” Kurt said. 

“No shit. I saw that thing, it knocked me on my ass,” Puck said hanging up his jacket and kicking off his shoes and tossing them in a corner as soon as they were through the door.

“What?” Kurt turned around and looked at him, “Noah! Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t know what that thing was!” 

“I can’t find anything wrong. I landed in some bushes and they broke my fall.”

Kurt looked him over. “Okay, I suppose the hospitals have enough to deal with tonight. But I’ll be doing my own thorough inspection later. “

Puck winked. “I hope so, babe. Now tell me about this boutique you visited before I take you up on that offer right now.”

***  
It took a few weeks for them to notice Noah’s strange new powers, and if it had happened to someone else he would have thought it was a total bullshit story too. 

The night of their anniversary he made it home before Kurt so he decided to set the mood. He dug out a box of those little candles and placed them around the apartment. He figured it would be kind of dumb to light the ones in the bedroom right away, but the ones in the living room gave a nice glow. He lit a few on the kitchen counter and had just finished putting out the nicer plates and some wine glasses when Kurt got home. 

“Happy anniversary, babe,” Puck said, closing the door behind Kurt. Kurt’s arms were full with his work things, a few bags from their favorite take-out place, and a nice looking bottle of wine from the classy store near his office. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Kurt said, smiling when he noticed the candles. He carried his things into the kitchen, Puck trailing behind him. When Kurt piled the things he was carrying on the counter the bottle of wine started to roll away. He managed to catch it before it rolled off the edge of the counter, but when he lunged for it he accidentally knocked one of the small candles to the floor. 

Distracted by the bottle it took a few seconds for either of them to notice that the rug had caught fire. 

“Noah!” Kurt said, panic in his voice as he pointed to the small fire that had broken out. 

“Shit!” Puck didn’t stop to think, instead he reached towards the flames.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do, probably something stupid like try to grab the candle, but before he could do anything a strange feeling buzzed through him. Suddenly water was shooting over the flames and putting them out. It seemed to be coming out of his hands and that was not fucking normal. 

With the fire out Puck stepped back a step and stared at his hands. What the hell had just happened? Was he having hallucinations? 

He looked up when Kurt spoke. “Noah, how?” 

“You saw it too? The water?” So it was real, or as real as a guy having water come out of nowhere and shoot out of their hands could be.

“I saw it, whatever it was,” Kurt said, coming around the counter to examine the spot on the rug. “We still need a new rug but that is definitely wet.” 

He shook his hand, but nothing happened. 

“Try putting it straight out. Quickly, like before,” Kurt said, moving aside to let him aim at the already ruined rug. 

Puck shrugged and thrust his arm out in the general direction of the rug. A small stream of water shot out of it and pooled on the floor before he jerked it back. 

“What. the. Hell.” 

“I’ve heard rumors,” Kurt said, “reporters at the paper telling stories of people who could do things after the explosion. I figured they were just exaggerating or lying to make the other guys think they had the best sources. What if something did happen that night?”

Puck snorted. “Something sure as hell happened! Water comes out of my hands!”  
His mind was spinning; this was so fucking weird. Where did the water come from? How could he control it? Could he do other things? 

Puck turned to Kurt. “So all I have to do is stick out my hands?” 

“It seems that way. Let’s go outside before you try again. If it’s going to get messy I’d rather not have to mop.” Kurt looked as shocked as he was, but Puck thought it was comforting that Kurt was still as practical as ever.

They went out to the small patch of grass behind their building and made sure that nobody else was around. Puck took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” 

He stuck both his arms out and this time the buzzing sensation was a lot stronger. Water shot out of his hands and across the grass. He turned to say something to Kurt but instead the streams of water hit Kurt in the chest and knocked him to the ground. 

Puck dropped his hands quickly and ran over. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, a little bruised, but okay,” Kurt said pushing himself back up off the ground. “You are paying to have these pants dry-cleaned.” 

“We’ve had a joint account for years,” Puck pointed out, amused. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Still your fault. Help me up the stairs. I need a warm bath and we’re bringing the wine.” 

“Whatever you say,” Puck replied. He was definitely going to have to figure out more about how this water thing worked, but right now he was going to make sure he got to share that bath. 

***

Puck stood at the edge of an abandoned city pool and tried to focus. Whatever freaky science stuff gave him hands that shot water like fucking fire hoses clearly wasn’t going away anytime soon. He didn’t have a clue where the hell the water came from, but he was learning to change how hard he could blast shit with it. It could be useful, and he didn’t want to accidently knock Kurt on his ass again. The bruises had put a serious damper on their sex life. 

He raised his arms and concentrated on the “No Running” sign on the fence about 30 feet away. The buzzing, rushing feeling like he’d just slammed down a couple Red Bulls came back and the streams of water shot from his fingers and made it almost 20 feet before landing in the skunky pool. 

He shook out his arms, took a few deep breaths and tried again. This time, the water arced over the pool and blasted the sign he’d picked out. Yes! He could handle this, he was a badass, and a little water wasn’t going to stop him. After a few more rounds of “blast the sign” he was tired as hell and ready for a beer. Whatever it was that did this to him it sure took a lot of energy to use.

When Puck got home he found Kurt glued to the television.

“Come look at this! There’s a guy who can run really fast. Impossibly fast, actually. He’s been helping people all over the city,” Kurt said from where he was perched on the edge of the couch, his eyes glued to the flat screen.

Puck was across their small living room in a flash and turned his attention to the screen. They were watching surveillance camera footage from downtown, but all that they could see was a red streak moving around the streets.

“What the hell? And they know it’s a dude?”

“The people he rescued from a fire saw him. Not his face, he’s wearing some kind of costume or something, but it was definitely a man.”

Puck shook his head. “It fucking figures, some asshole out there gets super speed and I’m a human sprinkler.”

Kurt snorted. “I’m sure your thing will be useful; we just have to figure out how. You could water plants? Give free carwashes?”

“Great. Super Hose at your service. Although, you’ve got to admit, my hose is pretty damn super,” he said with a leer.

“Oh my god, Noah. No complaints here,” Kurt said, climbing onto Noah’s lap. That was the end of the conversation that night.

 

A few weeks later Puck had a pretty good handle on his powers and the media was calling the guy on TV “The Flash”. It turned out that lots of people had gotten weird powers the night of the explosion and not all of them were good guys. 

Hell, a younger version of himself might have gone that way too. Luckily for him he’d got a job in an auto shop, fell in love with the son of the store’s owner, and now was not only an upstanding citizen more or less but he only had to clean pools to save up for an engagement ring.

Still, he never expected to come face to face with this new crime wave until it happened. Kurt was working late covering a fashion show so he met some friends at a bar to watch the baseball game and had planned to walk home. It was only a few blocks and he didn’t want to count on driving if they got a little carried away. 

By the time Coast City beat Central City in extra innings it was pretty late and Noah’s buzz had worn off. It was getting a little chilly even though it was almost summer and he pulled his leather jacket closed as he considered whether Kurt would be home yet and if he’d have enough energy left to help him burn off a little steam. 

His fantasy of peeling off the layers Kurt usually wore to these kind of events one by one was interrupted by a shout from the alley he was passing. It looked like two guys had a girl pressed up against a wall. He pulled out his phone and called 911 before deciding what to do next. 

He didn’t want to stand there like an idiot, but Kurt had gotten seriously hurt a few years back trying to help in a similar situation and he’d never forgive him if one of those guys had a gun. He heard the woman start to cry and it was then that he remembered that running over there or doing nothing were not his only options. 

He took two steps into the alley and yelled, “Hey assholes.” He focused on them just as he had focused on the sign at the pool and threw his arms out towards them. The zing went through him and two perfect streams of water flew out of his palms and hit each of the guys full on as they turned to see who had dared yell at them. 

The water knocked them flat on their asses. He took two more steps toward them and decided to push his luck. “I’d stay put losers, the fire is a little harder to aim but I bet I can still burn your junk off from this distance.” 

Both men immediately raised their hands over their heads and the woman ran behind him to the edge of the alleyway where the police were just pulling up. The officer that climbed out of passenger side of the car ran into the alley, while the female officer who had been driving approached the woman for her statement. Puck kept his arms pointed at the two guys on the ground until the cop got handcuffs on both of them and hoisted them against the wall for a search. 

The officer was a pretty tall guy and he must have been strong too since he had no trouble walking both of the guys over to the car and putting them both in the back seat. Puck smirked a little, a guy who could handle two guys at once was worth paying attention to. It was then that the cop turned his attention to Puck. 

“I’m Officer Hudson. Can I get your name?”

“Noah Puckerman.” Puck could see the woman gesturing to him and waving her arms around, so he guessed he had some explaining to do. 

“Okay, Mr. Puckerman can you tell me what happened here?”

Puck explained how he had stumbled onto the scene in the alley and how he had stopped the men. He decided not to mention his fire threat in case it made him look unstable or something. He knew there was nothing illegal about his new talent. Kurt had called his lawyer friend Quinn to check, but he didn’t want to push it. 

The cop listened carefully to what Puck told him and took notes. When Puck was done talking Hudson looked up and smiled, “It was brave of you to try to help her. It’s nice to see some people using these weird powers to help people. Can I get your phone number?” 

Puck raised an eyebrow and was amused to see the cop blush, “Your contact information, I mean, in case we need to talk to you again.” 

Puck took the paper from the police officer and jotted his number down before handing it back. He decided to have a little fun and see if he could ruffle the cop. “Happy to help. Sure you don’t need to frisk me?” 

Hudson dropped the notebook and scrambled to pick it up again. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Whatever you say, Officer,” Puck said, trying not to laugh. “Do you need anything else?” 

“You’re free to go.” Puck nodded and headed back up the street towards his apartment, stopping for just long enough to be pretty sure Hudson was checking out his ass as he left. 

 

About a week later, as Puck was driving home from another pool gig, his eyes started to water and he had to pull his bike to the side of the road. The air around him a was filling with smoke and he spotted the flames at the building around the corner a second before he heard the sirens. 

He rolled his bike up on to the sidewalk so it wouldn’t be in the way and jogged over to the site of the fire. He had no intention of playing firefighter, but there might be something he could do to help. Something like the last time, something to make this weird shit worth a damn. 

It wasn’t long before he noticed that pieces of the burning building were being caught by the wind and were blowing towards the building next door. Many of them were still smoldering as they landed in the grass and alley. 

Noah had just stepped towards the gap between the buildings when he was stopped by the tall cop from the week before. “Sir, I have to ask you to move toward the street. If you were in the building there are EMT’s waiting to check you out.”

“Hudson, right? I wasn’t in the building. We met at that alley assault last weekend?”

The cop looked at him again. He seemed to recognize him and looked a little less nervous. “Right! Those guys had outstanding warrants, by the way. They’ll be locked up for a long time. Sylvester said I’m supposed to keep everyone away from the building, though.”

“Look, dude, I can help. I’m gonna raise my arms now, but I’m not trying to pull anything.” He waited until the cop nodded and side-stepped around him tossing his jacket aside. As he raised his arms he felt the rush blast through him. The water arced out of his hands and covered the grassy area where the debris had landed. 

He kept it up as long as he could, making sure the area between the buildings and the base of the building next door were good and wet before he collapsed to his knees. 

“Holy shit!” Hudson rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of him. “Are you okay, dude? That was awesome.” 

“It’s cool. I just need to catch my breath. I’ve never done it for that long before,” Puck said. Honestly, he didn’t have a clue whether he was okay or what. He felt like most of his muscles had been turned to jelly. 

He felt a large hand on his back and glanced up at Hudson who looked genuinely concerned. It wasn’t as dark as it had been the other night and he couldn’t help notice that Hudson was hot in kind of an overgrown puppy way. He had warm eyes, sandy hair, and filled out the uniform pretty damn well. “I guess I got a little carried away. I don’t think I can actually stand on my own. Some superpower.” 

“Metahuman power. At least that’s what Detective West calls it. Let me give you a hand,” he said wrapping his long arms around Puck’s back and dragging him upright. Puck was pressed up against the man’s very solid side and shifted so he could wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders to keep himself up. 

“Thanks Officer Hudson.”

“Oh, um, call me Finn. Finn Hudson. It was Noah right?” 

Puck was impressed that Finn remembered, he probably met dozens of people in the line of duty. “Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck since we’re up close and personal.” 

Finn laughed, which was kind of adorable, and asked “How are you going to get home? I’m not sure you should be driving like this.” 

Puck shook his head, Officer Hottie was probably right. “Shit, I rode my bike tonight. With my luck tonight I’ll end up splattered on the side of the road.”

He was feeling a little stronger now, so he carefully pulled himself away from Finn’s side leaving just a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. 

Finn nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a place to leave your bike and I’ll take you home as soon as the crowd thins out.” 

“My bike is parked around the corner,” he said shaking out his hands, flexing his fingers to try to relax them. 

Now that he was standing upright and his jacket was still on the ground next to him he realized Finn could read his t-shirt. It was an old one he kept just for pool cleaning and it said “Twinks and Beer, Thank God I’m Queer” in rainbow letters. 

He could tell the other man was trying to hold back a laugh. “It was a gift. Straight friends thought they were hi-larious.” 

Finn looked around for a minute. “Yeah, I have one that says ‘The Bible said Adam & Eve so I did both.’ Are you okay if I leave you for a minute? There’s a parking lot across the street where we can leave your bike and I should check in with my training officer. She’s kind of a hardass.” 

“I’m not going to pass out or anything. Thanks for taking care of my ride. I should text my partner and let him know what’s going on. He’s probably worried, but not about me hanging on hot guys in uniform.” 

Puck thought that Finn was going to say something, but instead he shook his head and gave him a cute little half-smile before shuffling over towards where the other cops were gathered. 

A little while later Noah was resting comfortably in the back of Hudson’s squad car while the other man cleared the area and filled in Officer Sylvester. 

He tugged his phone out of his back pocket and saw that he had two missed texts from Kurt. 

Puck: Sorry babe, I stopped to help at a fire and it took a little more out of me than I thought. 

Kurt: What? Where are you? Are you okay?

Puck: I’m in a police car, but not how you think. I helped! Officer Tall, Buff, and Bi is going to bring me home as soon as he can. 

Kurt: Should I ask how you know that already?

Puck: That shirt Sam got me is a conversation starter and the guy reminds me of an overly friendly golden retriever. 

Kurt: Maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t burn that shirt after all. Invite him in for coffee. Your partner would like to thank him for his help. 

Puck: Will do. 

When Finn came back to the car Puck was slumped against the back seat playing a game on his phone. 

“Sorry that took so long,” Finn said, sliding into the driver’s seat. “It’s a good thing my shift was almost over anyway or I don’t think Sylvester would have let me leave. Um, what she actually said was ‘babysit your rando metahuman on your own time.’ I just have to take the car back and grab my truck.”

Well, that was convenient. “No problem. Kurt wants you to come in for a cup of coffee anyway. He wants to thank you for helping me.” 

“Just doing my job, but I could really use some coffee after all that,” Finn said, reaching for the radio, “do mind if I turn on some music? It helps me feel more like myself and less like Officer Hudson if you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah. Music is good, just tell me you aren’t into Country,” Puck said. Sam kept trying, but it was just never going to be his jam. 

“No dude. Classic rock okay?” Finn asked. Puck nodded and as music filled the car he slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned his head back against the seat. The first few songs passed in silence. He was trying to respect Finn’s need for chill time. Kurt called it his “decompression period” after a deadline day at work. 

The next song was Journey’s “Don’t Stop Believin” and he was amused to hear Finn start to sing along, possibly forgetting that Puck was in the back seat. He loved that song, and he knew he had a decent voice so he decided to join in. They’d made it past the first chorus when they pulled into the police department’s parking lot, but instead of cutting the engine after pulling into his assigned spot Finn left the car running and they finished the song together. 

“That was pretty cool. Do you sing outside the car?” Finn asked, and pointed towards an older red truck in the parking lot. 

Puck shook his head. “Just in the shower. I played guitar in high school but I haven’t had much time lately.” 

“I love to sing. I would have joined the glee club in high school, but it interfered with football,” Finn said. They climbed into the truck and Finn pulled out of the parking lot, following the directions Puck gave back to his apartment. 

When Puck opened the door to his apartment, he had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. Kurt had damn near set up the dude equivalent of a tea party on their little table and was wearing jeans so painted on he couldn’t possibly have worn them to work. 

Clearly he agreed that they were looking. Puck felt like Finn was someone they should get to know better and he hoped he wasn’t the only one that thought so. They were good together, but they were great with someone to balance them out. 

“Please come in,” Kurt said from the small counter that divided the kitchen from the living and dining room, “Are you hungry? I love to bake, but we can never seem to eat it all.” 

“Oh, um, yeah. I had to rush through dinner when we were called to help out at the fire. I’m Finn, by the way.”

“I’ve heard; Noah is quite the enthusiastic texter. I’m Kurt, but you already know that. Sit down, relax. How do you like your coffee?” 

“Black, thanks.” 

Once they settled at the table with their coffee Kurt turned to Finn. “Thank you so much for bringing him home tonight. What exactly happened?”

Noah realized he hadn’t given Kurt any details earlier. “I was one my way home when I spotted the fire. I thought maybe I could help with the whole human sprinkler thing, so I went to take a look. I sprayed down what I could to stop it from spreading.” He felt pretty proud of himself actually, that was some superhero shit. 

Kurt looked at Finn and raised an eyebrow. 

“It was pretty cool until he almost passed out. Scared the shit out of me,” Finn said, reaching for another salted caramel brownie. 

“You didn’t tell me that!” 

Puck shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal. “Lucky for me Finn was there.” 

“Lucky for both of us,” Kurt said. Puck could tell Kurt was trying not to come on too strong, but he wasn’t sure he was succeeding so he changed the subject.

“So Finn, are you from Central City?”

“Nope, a small town you’ve never heard of. When I got out of the army and knew I wanted to be a cop I figured I’d be better off in a big city. People back home are a little close-minded. How about you?” 

“We both grew up here. We met when Kurt’s dad hired me to work at his tire shop,” Puck said. “At first, I was just doing oil changes, but Burt helped me get certified as a mechanic.” 

“I’m a fashion reporter for Central City Picture News,” Kurt added. 

“That makes sense,” Finn said. When Kurt gave him a questioning look he explained. “I don’t think they sell those pants at The Gap.” 

Kurt laughed. “Well, thanks for noticing Finn Hudson. No, they do not.” Clearly Kurt was on board, but they didn’t need to freak the guy out the first night. 

“The coffee isn’t really helping guys, I think I’d better get some real sleep if I’m going to work tomorrow,” Noah said, stretching in his chair.

“You must be wiped out! I should get home anyway,” Finn said, standing up from the table and pulling his jacket from where he had draped it across the back of his chair. 

“Well, thank you again for your help. I try to keep him out of trouble, but there’s only one of me to go around,” Kurt said with a pointed look in Puck’s direction.

“No trouble! He’s helping people just because he can, that’s pretty awesome,” Finn said as he opened the door to leave.

Puck had carefully gotten up from his own chair to see Finn out. “See! I’m a good guy.” 

“Whatever you say, dear,” Kurt said, pretending not to notice when Puck put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. 

“Goodnight Puck, Kurt. Stay safe out there.” They watched as Finn headed down the hall until he turned down the stairs and they couldn’t see him anymore. 

Kurt gently closed the door behind him and gave Puck a smile. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

 

The next day Kurt dropped him off at the garage on his way to work. They decided they would go pick up his bike at lunch instead of rushing around in the morning. Puck had just finished changing the alternator on Dr. Snow’s Volvo when he got a text from an unknown number.

Hi. It’s Finn. I hope you don’t mind me using your contact info in a not exactly official way. I forgot to ask if you need a ride to get your bike.

Puck immediately saved the number in his phone, and replied:

Hi! No prob. A ride would be cool. In an hour or so?

Finn: Sure. I’m off today. Text me the address. 

Puck sent him the address and then switched over to texting Kurt:

Puck: Officer Finn was kind enough to offer a ride to get my bike. Want to meet us for lunch?

Kurt: How very chivalrous of him. He asked you to lunch?

Puck: I planned to ask him if he wants to join us since I was meeting you anyway. He’s off duty today. Diner?

Kurt: See you there. 

 

Puck was just washing up from his last engine of the morning when Finn pulled up, so he grabbed his jacket and helmet and told Burt he was going to meet Kurt for lunch. 

“Hey.” He climbed into the cab of Finn’s truck and slid a hand down Finn’s arm. “Thanks for this.”

“It’s cool. I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night. I feel like I should have made you get checked over,” Finn said, retracing the streets to where they’d left Puck’s bike the night before. 

“Nah. I’m fine, and they had their hands full with people hurt in the fire,” Puck said. He wasn’t even bullshitting. When he woke up this morning it felt like any other day. Whatever zapped him gave him a quick recovery too. 

They pulled into the parking lot and Puck was relieved to see his bike just the way Finn had left it. “I’m having lunch with Kurt. Do you want to join us?” 

“I don’t want to crash your lunch date,” Finn said. 

Puck shook his head. “You wouldn’t be crashing, we like company. Besides, it’s just Marie’s Diner. Good, but not exactly high romance.” 

Finn looked interested at that. “That’s the place with the awesome cheesecake, right?” 

“Yup, Kurt’s favorite.” Puck hopped down from the truck and threw a leg over his bike. “I’ll meet you there?”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Finn didn’t seem convinced, but they could work on that.

Puck smiled and started the engine. “You’ll see. It will be great.”

Just as Puck expected they had a great time at lunch and Finn relaxed right away when he realized Kurt was glad to see him. He even went along when Kurt offered him a bite of his salted caramel cheesecake and the noise he made enjoying it was enough to make Puck shift in his seat. 

All afternoon thoughts of Finn and Kurt crept into Puck’s head any time he had a free second. Some of them weren’t even sexual, just comfortable hanging out stuff too. By the time he got home later that night Puck was sure it was time for a talk. 

“Hey babe,” he said as he tossed his boots into the hall closet and joined Kurt on the couch, “Did you have fun at lunch?” 

“Yes,” Kurt said, putting aside his sketchbook and shifting to face Puck, “but I think we should tell Finn what we’re thinking before anyone gets too attached.” 

“He’s probably not going to clue in on his own, is he?” Puck said. He was willing to admit they’d made mistakes rushing things the last time, but Elliot had caught on pretty quickly and they hadn’t had to do a lot of explaining. Yeah, it was early, but better than misunderstandings later. 

“Not this one. He might just think you’re looking for something on the side and enjoy rubbing it in my face,” Kurt said, “and he’s probably feeling guilty over it.”

That could be true, Finn probably hadn’t seen many openly poly relationships. At most, he probably thought they were looking for a one-time thing to spice things up or some bullshit like that.

“So how exactly do we tell him we don’t want something on the side, we want something in the middle?” 

They both thought for a minute and Kurt spoke first, “Just spell it out for him, ask him on a date with both of us, officially this time. Let’s do it here, so if he freaks there won’t be a scene and if he doesn’t we’ll have some privacy.”

“I like the way you think, especially that second part. Movie night?” 

“Let me do the inviting, we can reinforce the idea that we both enjoy having him around,” Kurt said. 

“Awesome. With that out of the way let’s talk a little more about putting him in the middle,” Puck said pulling Kurt off the couch and leading him towards the bedroom.

 

It was another week before they were all free for a movie night, and both of them had been casually texting Finn trying to let him get to know each other and relax a little. Fifteen minutes before Finn was supposed to arrive Kurt was pacing and rearranging the snacks on the coffee table for the fifth time. 

“You’re freaking me out. You need to relax,” Puck said pulling Kurt down on his lap the next time he passed by. 

“I can’t help it. I know we just met him, but I think there is something right about this. I don’t want to mess it up,” Kurt said, resting his head on Puck’s shoulder. 

“If he’s not open to it then he isn’t as right as we think he is,” Puck said. Which was true, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t really suck if he called them perverts and ran out the door. 

Still, if Kurt was this anxious it would probably make Finn nervous and things could get unnecessarily tense. Luckily he knew exactly how to make Kurt relax. Sliding Kurt to the middle of the sofa he let himself slip down to his knees in front of Kurt. 

“Noah! What are you doing? Finn is going to be here any minute!” Despite Kurt’s question Puck didn’t miss his breathing speed up or the way he lifted his hips to help him slide those incredibly tight pants down. He looked up with a grin. “Okay?” 

He watched as Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the couch. “Yes, damn you. Just make sure you’re done before he rings the buzzer.” 

He knew he was talented, but he was extra impressed with himself that he got Kurt off and still had time to grab some mouthwash before they buzzed Finn up. 

When Puck let Finn into the apartment he noticed that Kurt had managed to put himself back together, but was looking much more relaxed. He was still slumped against the arm of the sofa. 

They made small talk as Finn slipped his shoes off by the door and sat next to Kurt on the sofa. Puck took the seat on the other side of Finn and started the movie. They’d figured it would help everyone relax if they actually watched one before talking to Finn. 

Puck watched amused as Kurt leaned up to whisper something in Finn’s ear half-way through the movie and then just rested his head against Finn’s arm instead of retreating to his end of the couch. Kurt stayed there for the rest of the movie and Finn didn’t seem to mind at all. 

When the movie finished Noah went to the kitchen to get another beer. Realizing it would be pretty obnoxious if Finn had to twist back and forth between them like a tennis match while they talked he plopped himself down in the armchair and leaned forward a little in the seat. 

“So Kurt and I are both kind of blunt, and we figured you probably don’t like it when people don’t say what they mean,” Puck said, twisting the beer bottle in his hands. 

“Yeah, it’s like a game I’m not smart enough for. Did I do something wrong?” Finn looked thoughtful before turning to Kurt. “I didn’t mean to flirt with Puck. I mean, I kind of did before I knew he had a partner, but I’m not trying to mess things up. I don’t have many friends here yet.”

“Finn, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kurt said. “We’re trying to tell you we both really like you.” 

When Finn didn’t say anything Puck jumped in. “We want to date you.” 

“You mean like a threesome?” Finn didn’t seem upset, so Puck kept talking. 

“Kind of, but an actual relationship between three people. Not just sex.” He wasn’t exaggerating, the non-sex stuff was where having a third person was actually the best. Just having another point of view or another ear to listen often helped settle the little disagreements that popped up. Besides, Puck liked extra cuddles, and it didn’t make him any less badass. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone he wasn’t cuddling with. 

“So like that guy on TV with a bunch of wives?” Finn took a long drink from the soda he’d been nursing all night. 

“A little,” Kurt said, “but in our case, it’s not Puck and a bunch of boyfriends, it’s Puck and I and a third person all together as equals.” 

“And you want me to be the third person?” Finn didn’t seem disgusted at all, just a little shocked. 

Kurt smiled and took Finn’s hand, holding it loosely in case it was too much. “We realize that we’re just getting to know each other, but we think that this could be something special. We’ve found that things between us run smoother when we’re seeing someone else as well.” 

This time they waited for Finn to talk. “Guys, I’m not going to pretend I’m not attracted to you, to both of you. This is kind of out of nowhere for me. I’m not even sure how this would all work.” 

“However we want to have it work,” Kurt said, “as long as we’re all on the same page.” 

“One of the cool things about ditching everyone else’s rules is that we can make up our own,” Puck said. “There are lots of different ways people do this.” 

“Our main requirement is that we are a package deal. Puck and I don’t have relationships that don’t include the other. We prefer polyfidelity, where we all only have relationships with each other, but it’s not a deal breaker.” 

Finn swallowed hard and looked from Puck to Kurt and back again. “Let’s say I’m at least curious about doing this. What happens next?

Puck shrugged. “We date and figure things out, same as you’d figure out any other relationship. We can take this as slow as you want.”

“You don’t have to decide tonight,” Kurt added. “I can give you some things to read about poly relationships that might answer some questions.” 

Finn nodded. “Probably a good idea.”

“Let us give you something to think about?” Puck leaned in slowly, giving Finn time to bolt, but he nodded instead so Puck pressed his lips to Finn’s mouth and gave him what he thought would be a memorable if mostly chaste kiss. When they pulled back he was happy to see Finn still staring at his lips. 

“My turn!” Kurt said, putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder to turn him to face his direction. Finn was grinning, so Kurt didn’t waste any time pulling him into a kiss that made Puck’s look like he was greeting an elderly relative. 

Puck watched until the two finally split apart and Kurt leaned back against the arm of the sofa again, looking far too pleased with himself. 

“No fair,” Puck said, taking in Finn’s swollen lips and glassy eyes. “I get a do over!” 

Finn looked at Kurt and shrugged, as if to say “why argue?” so Puck took that as his cue to pull Finn from the sofa and press his entire body against him. He kissed Finn, swiping his tongue across Finn’s lips before sliding it inside his mouth, and tried not to grind against him. He didn’t pull back until he felt Finn gently press on his shoulder.

“If we don’t stop now it’s not going to be my brain making the decisions,” Finn said, giving Puck a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before retreating to the door and slipping his shoes back on. 

“I’ll text you with some links to read,” Kurt said, squeezing Finn’s arm. “Read them over and give us a call when you want to talk more.” 

Puck nodded. “We’ll wait to hear from you, so take the time you need.” 

“Thanks, guys. You’re very convincing. I just want to do this right, make sure I really get it.”

“We understand,” Kurt said, sliding an arm around Puck’s back and resting his head on his shoulder. Puck pulled him in tight and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Finn, be safe.” 

“Goodnight, I’ll be in touch.” 

***  
Neither Puck nor Kurt would generally consider themselves a patient person, but they kept their word and waited for Finn to contact them. A week after their talk Puck was helping Kurt carry groceries in from the car when he got a text from Finn asking if he could meet up with them. 

He typed a quick response, telling Finn to come over any time that afternoon. Kurt had barely finished restocking the pantry when the intercom buzzed signaling Finn’s arrival.  
Kurt started for the door, but Puck pulled him close before he could leave their little kitchen.

“Hey, I love you and we’ll be good no matter what,” he said kissing Kurt lightly before letting him go. 

Kurt smiled. “Absolutely, now let’s see what he has to say.”

While Kurt went to answer the door Puck grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge. They’d probably all be more comfortable if they had something to do with their hands. 

Finn came in and stood next to the couch, Kurt grinning beside him. That’s when Puck noticed the two small bouquets of purple flowers Finn was carrying. Finn handed each of them one of the bundles of flowers and said, “I figured if this could be our first real date I should start out right.” 

“They’re lovely,” Kurt said, bustling into the kitchen to find a vase. “Anemones?”

“Yeah,” Finn said, sitting on the couch and pulling Puck down next to him. “The lady at the store said they meant anticipation.” 

“First date?” Puck figured he was probably grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t really give a damn. 

“If that’s okay? We could go get something to eat? Talk a little. I still have some questions, but nothing too serious.” Finn was smiling that little half smile again and it was taking most of Pucks self-control not to jump him right then and there. He managed by reminding himself that they had time for all that and they wanted to do things right. 

“That sounds great,” Kurt said coming back from the kitchen with the flowers in a vase. “I have some work to do later but it can definitely wait. Lack of notice does mean you’ll have to wait until next time to see me in a date level outfit though.” 

Finn turned to Puck and asked, “It gets better?” 

“You have witnessed the tightest of the pants, but not the whole smokin’ package,” Puck said. When Kurt put his mind to it nobody in the room could take their eyes off of him. 

“Another thing to look forward to then,” Finn said. “I can’t be out too late either, I’m on duty tomorrow.” 

“So let’s go then,” Puck said, giving him a quick kiss before turning to Kurt and doing the same. 

Puck thought that it was a great first date. Finn took them to a really great barbecue restaurant, and the laid back vibe was perfect. They talked more about their pasts and their jobs and they’d easily answered Finn’s questions. 

Finn explained that he was worried that his work schedule didn’t give him much time for one person, let alone two. Kurt cheerfully pointed out that that was one of the benefits of being poly - there was another person to pick up the slack when one partner was unavailable. After that Finn seemed even happier, his last relationship had been with a particularly demanding aspiring actress and in the end, the drama had just been too much. 

When they returned to their apartment Finn kissed them both before holding up a finger. “I have one more issue,” he said. “Last time I was here you both got a turn to watch, but I didn’t.” 

Puck laughed and grabbed Kurt by the collar. “Wouldn’t want you to have any complaints this early in the game.” 

He kissed Kurt deeply, sinking into the kiss in a way only absolute familiarity would allow. If they were going to put on a show they might as well make it good, so he let his hands trail down Kurt’s back to squeeze his ass. Kurt let out a perfect little moan and pressed himself completely against Puck. He continued the kiss until the need to dump Kurt on the couch and start removing clothing took over, and then slowly pulled back. 

He turned back to Finn with a smirk. “That what you had in mind?” 

Finn shifted a little on his feet. “Um, yeah, that was good. So I should go now.” 

They saw Finn to the door, with a lot more contact between the three of them than was strictly necessary. As soon as the door closed Kurt turned back to Puck. “I’m not getting any work done tonight, am I?”

“Not for a while,” Puck said, boosting Kurt up so his legs were wrapped around Puck’s waist and carrying him to the bedroom. 

**  
Kurt insisted on planning their next date and all Puck knew before they met up with Finn was that he should dress comfortably and prepare to do a lot of walking. 

They met Finn downtown Central City in front of a food truck that had a reputation for the best Vietnamese food in town. 

“So what are we doing today? You wouldn’t give me any details,” Finn said giving each of them a quick peck when it seemed like nobody else was paying attention. 

Kurt smiled and held up his phone. “Today we are going to eat around the world, every course at a different restaurant. We’re also going to act like tourists and take a ridiculous amount of selfies.” 

Puck smiled. He knew that Kurt had a lot of fun planning these crazy dates and that he loved to rub his girlfriends’ faces in it when Puck came up with one of his own. 

“So what’s first?” Finn asked and Puck immediately felt such a huge burst of affection that Finn wouldn’t think twice about running around the city taking silly pictures because Kurt thought it would be fun. 

“Spring rolls, as the appetizer.” Kurt stepped up to the window and ordered for all three of them. Once they got their food they settled onto a nearby bench and took pictures with their food and with each other at Kurt’s direction. 

A short walk later and they stopped in front of the large fountain in Memorial Park. Kurt snapped several pictures of Finn and Puck as well as himself before handing his phone to Finn. “Can you take one of Noah and me?” 

“Sure thing,” Finn said sliding his own phone into his pocket and holding up Kurt’s. It was at that moment Puck ran up and scooped Kurt up in his arms running back towards the fountain and pretending to throw Kurt in. 

Finn laughed at Kurt’s shrieks and clicked away with the camera. Puck finally put Kurt down, still dry and still grumbling. “It’s not like I need a fountain if I want to see you in wet clothes,” Puck said cheerfully wiggling his fingers in Kurt’s direction. 

Finn just shook his head. “What about the next course? What are we having?” 

“Salad,” Kurt declared. Finn must have looked as unenthusiastic as Puck felt because Kurt rolled his eye and said, “Relax, nobody’s going to force you to eat it, but it’s the best Greek salad I’ve ever had.” 

“I’ll give it a try,” Finn said and Puck shrugged as they crossed the street. Kurt had knelt down to tie his shoe and when he finished he jumped up and followed them across the street not realizing that the light had changed and a city bus was headed right for him. 

Puck froze not seeing a way his powers could help. He heard Finn shout and the brakes on the bus squeal. That’s when he spotted Kurt, no longer in front of the bus but safe several hundred feet down the street. He took off running toward Kurt, more interested in making sure Kurt was okay than trying to figure out how that was even possible. 

Finn was talking to the bus driver, flashing his badge, thanking him, and encouraging him to take credit for avoiding the accident. Puck was impressed, he saw right through Finn’s distraction but it was a good way to keep anyone from thinking too much about what had really gone down. 

When he reached Kurt he could see that he was shaking so Puck wrapped his arms around him. “What the hell just happened?” 

“I don’t know.” Kurt’s voice cracked and his eyes were filled with tears. “I thought I was going to die, and then I was somewhere else.” 

“Did you see anything? A red blur?” It was the kind of rescue The Flash was famous for, but Puck had been there the whole time and hadn’t seen anyone else. 

Kurt wiped his face with the handkerchief he always carried and shook his head. “No. I was just dizzy for a second and then I was here. Maybe…”

“What?” Noah asked as Finn joined them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Do you think that something happened to me? The night of the explosion?” Kurt pulled away from Puck and let Finn wrap him up from behind instead as Finn placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

“I can’t think of another explanation unless you’re hiding your wizarding school diploma from us,” Finn said. “Whatever it is can’t be that bad if it saved your life.” 

“I think we should go home now, I’m completely exhausted,” Kurt said. Puck agreed and slid his arm around Kurt’s shoulders to walk him back to where they were parked with Finn planning to follow in his truck. 

By the time they arrived home Puck could tell Kurt was feeling steadier. “Do you think you might have some kind of powers?”

“It’s not normal for muggles to apparate,” Kurt said.

“Huh?”

“Oh my god, even Finn made a wizard joke. We are going to make you watch those movies, you heathen,” Kurt said. “It’s the Harry Potter word for moving from one place to another with magic. I can’t believe my life is being best described my made up words for magic.” 

They paused their conversation to open the door for Finn who arrived with bags of Thai food. “I figured we could keep your theme.” 

That earned him a smile from Kurt and he dropped himself onto the couch to squeeze in with Puck and Kurt. 

“Whatever you call it, can you do it again?” At this point, weird things like this didn’t even bother Puck. He just wanted to know more about it. 

“I have no idea,” Kurt said and then focused his eyes on the kitchen with a look of intense concentration. Nothing happened. 

Finn rubbed circles on Kurt’s back. “Just take a few deep breaths and try again. It’s not like this stuff comes with instructions.”

Kurt gave him a small smile. “I suppose that would be too much to ask from a scientific catastrophe.”

Kurt tried again, each time doing something differently. Sometimes he closed his eyes, sometimes he pictured his father’s living room, sometimes he stood up. Nothing happened no matter what combination he tried. “Well, I guess it was just a freak thing. If you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about it again. For all we know it was some other person’s powers that saved me, not my own.” 

Puck didn’t think that ignoring it was the best idea, but they’d all had a rough day. “So Netflix and Chill?” 

Kurt laughed. “Harry Potter and making out?”

Considering what a disaster today could have been Puck was cool with doing things Kurt’s way. 

“Works for me,” Finn said, leaning back on the couch and scooting Kurt over so he could rest his head against his shoulder.

Puck stretched out so his head was in Kurt’s lap and his feet were over the arm of the sofa. There were much worse ways to spend an evening. 

 

***  
Over the next week or two, the three of them saw each other whenever their schedules allowed. They introduced Finn to some of their favorite places in the city and had some really great make-out sessions but the three of them hadn’t progressed beyond that. 

Kurt had tried a few more times to apparate, for lack of a better word, but after having no success he concluded whatever happened to him that afternoon must have come from something or someone else. 

It didn’t take long before they discovered that the crappy shifts Finn’s lack of seniority landed him and the frequency with which Kurt was needed to cover events in the evening left them plenty of time to catch breakfast or a movie in a nearly empty theater together. They figured it was a nice balance for the baseball games and basketball finals Finn and Puck had been watching together. 

It was after one of those movies that Finn and Kurt found themselves relaxing in Kurt and Puck’s apartment before they had to get ready to go to work. 

Kurt tossed one of the throw pillows from the couch onto Finn’s lap and stretched out on the couch so he was looking up at Finn. “So how are you feeling about things so far?” 

“Really good. When you guys first brought this up I really wasn’t sure what to expect. You’ve probably noticed I’ve been letting things move a little slowly, but really dating both of you isn’t as different as I thought it would be.” 

“Oh?” 

“The two of you together are actually less needy than my ex was,” Finn said. 

“I know the type and believe me I’ve had my moments,” Kurt said, “but it helps that we’re all in this together. All of our energy isn’t focused on just one other person.” 

“Fair enough,” Finn leaned down and gave Kurt a long, slow kiss. “So what’s the policy on doing stuff when one of you isn’t here?” 

“Equal partners remember? Puck and I don’t make rules for you to follow. It did come up in conversation, however, and it so happens that we are both ready to say anything goes between the three of us. If that’s okay with you?” Kurt reached up and pulled Finn into another kiss. 

“It’s very okay with me, but maybe we don’t get too carried away until we can all be together? Just seems like it would be more fun that way at least for the first time.”

“It is a lot of fun that way, but I’ve got some ideas on how we can have some fun too,” Kurt said pushing Finn to lie down on the couch and climbing on top of him. 

*** 

Puck had given up trying to hide how excited he was about the city fireworks show a couple of years ago. His mom worked a lot, but the 4th of July was one day she always had off and she made the most of it for her kids. 

He had gone every year and it was one of his first dates with Kurt once he finally got up the nerve to ask him out. Now they were taking Finn, and watching him experience it for the first time was an extra bonus. 

As they worked their way through the crowd he noticed Finn take Kurt’s hand and he grinned. It looked like their one-on-one time in the mornings had been just what they needed. 

Puck spotted an empty area of grass on the edge of the main field, a couple hundred feet from the concession area and the parks’ restrooms. Perfect, he really would rather not spend half the night listening to Kurt bitch about the porta-potties even if the alternative was basically a converted shed. 

Puck spread out the blanket he’d brought and Finn set the cooler bag he’d been carrying down on top of it. It had taken some wrangling, and probably a little begging, for Finn to get the night off but he’d managed it. As long as there weren’t any rampaging freaks tonight they should be able to have some fun. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to freshen up before the show starts,” Kurt said nodding toward the little building with the restrooms. Puck tried to hold back a grin, he knew that would happen. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll save you some snacks,” Finn said as he started pulling containers out of the cooler. 

Kurt huffed, and turned back teasingly shaking his finger at them. “You’d better, I made it all!” 

“So how many brownies do you think we can eat before he gets mad?” Finn was peering into a large plastic container and counting under his breath.

“No more than half,” Puck said, opening containers nearby to find ham and cheese sandwiches and popcorn with some sort of seasoning on it that smelled really awesome. 

Before they could even take a bite, however, the ground shook beneath them and a series of booms and whistles filled the air. 

Puck jumped to his feet and saw Finn do the same before they spotted the source of the commotion. It looked like someone had the truck that housed all of the fireworks for that night’s show on fire. 

“Shit!” He glanced at Finn and saw that he was already on the phone relaying what was going on to emergency dispatch so he started running as fast as he could through the crowd towards the blaze. 

He knew that while they always had a small fire crew at the show they would be stationed over by the hill where the fireworks were set off. Nobody would expect a problem transporting them from storage to the staging area. It would take the crew a while to cut through the panicking crowd, but they couldn’t have long until the flames hit the gas tank on the truck. 

There was a reason they set off the biggest parts of the show on a hill far away from the crowd. The first target for the firebug must have been the biggest effects for the finale if the ground shook like it did. Puck had a bad feeling that none of this was accidental, but he figured that was someone else’s problem. Right now he had to deal with those damn flames. 

Finn must have been close on his heels because he heard him identify himself and tell people to get as far away from the area as they could. Thankfully, most people seemed to be listening until a woman ran over and grabbed Finn’s arm. “Officer, my little boy is in the bathroom but part of the roof is blocking the door!”

Puck had been concentrating on getting as close to the truck as he dared, but when he heard the word bathroom he spun around to see that not only had part of the roof fallen in from the tremor, but a stray bit of debris had landed on it and it was smoldering as well. 

He screamed at Finn, who was already following the woman to the door. “Kurt’s still in there!” 

Puck’s heart was pounding, but he had to get his head together if he was going to do anyone any good at all. He could go help with the bathroom and make sure Kurt would be okay, but that would mean not being able to deal with the truck in time. 

He had no real choice. He had to trust that Finn would do everything possible to help Kurt and whoever else was trapped. If the fire reached the gas tank of the truck it could hurt a lot more people. 

He took a half dozen more steps towards the burning truck, close enough that he was pretty sure his eyebrows were toast. He raised his arms and thrust them forward hoping that whatever powers he could summon were enough. 

The water shot out fast and strong and he concentrated on the base of the flames just like when he had used an extinguisher to put out a small fire at the garage. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a red blur go past him headed in the direction of the band shell where there was a big crowd gathered for the free Central City Pops concert. 

He couldn’t give it too much thought, it took all his energy to stay on his feet and keep the water going. He could see that he was helping, though, the flames were dying down and he was able to get closer to the truck which made hitting the fire at the base much easier. 

Soon it looked like the flames were out, but he didn’t want to take any chances so he doused the entire area again before letting his arms fall and sitting down on the grass where he’d been standing. 

He had to get to Kurt, and he had just made it shakily to his feet when two men ran over. “You just saved everyone here. My name is Mike, and this is Blaine. Do you need help? We’re med students.”

The speaker was a good looking Asian guy, and the other was a short man who was dressed like one his Nana’s boyfriends. He had a nice ass, though. 

“My partner. He was trapped in the bathrooms; I need to get over there. I’ll be fine, just a little shaky for a few minutes,” he said. 

“Okay, we’ll help you over there. We can check him out too, I think the EMTs are going to be a while,” Mike said. 

Blaine nodded. “People said there’s a man with a strange gun at the band shell, and it’s complete chaos between there and the exits.” 

Puck wrapped an arm around Mike’s back and the other around Blaine’s shoulders and together they hurried over to the restroom area. When they made it through the crowd, now keeping a respectable distance thanks to Finn and a few volunteers, he was relieved to find Kurt safe and sound wrapped in Finn’s arms. Kurt looked drained and dirty but not obviously injured. 

“Noah!” Kurt shouted, and pulled away from Finn so they could both move towards him. 

“I was so worried about you. I could hear the explosions but I didn’t know what was happening and I knew you both would be in the middle of it trying to help.” 

The two men who had helped him across the clearing stepped back and Finn slipped an arm around his waist to help support him. “You should have seen it, dude! Kurt was awesome. I found some guys and we moved the biggest piece from the door. That’s all it took and here comes Kurt, climbing through the wreckage carrying a little boy and using his scarf to keep the smoke out the kid’s lungs.” 

“I may not be able to shoot water or move parts of buildings, but I am not a damsel in need of rescue,” Kurt said, but it lacked his usual bite. 

“Hey, you being a badass is no secret to me,” Puck said. “These two guys are med students; they should look Kurt over.” 

Kurt let himself be checked over, and they all thanked Mike and Blaine before they wandered off to see if they were needed somewhere else. 

Puck turned to Kurt. “Nothing unusual happened?” 

“No,” Kurt said, “but I didn’t try either. I couldn’t take any chances trying to get the kid out.” 

One of the men who had been helping Finn control the crowd was from the concession stand. He ducked in a back door and came back with bottles of water for everyone who had been helping. 

They drank them quickly, and Finn found an empty bench for them to sit and wait. Finn had been in phone contact with his superiors at the police department the whole time and all three of them would have to give at least brief statements before they could go home and get some rest. 

It was well past midnight before they made it back to Puck and Kurt’s apartment. The truck fire had been a distraction for a mass armed robbery at the concert. The robbery had been foiled when The Flash showed up, but the CCPD fire department investigators that had arrived on the scene were impressed that Puck had taken care of the truck. 

If it was strange that the first time Finn spent the night in their bed was because he was too shaken to leave them and too exhausted to drive home nobody mentioned it. All three of them tossed their clothes onto the nearest surface and crawled under the covers, Kurt sleepily claiming the middle. 

When Puck woke up the next morning, or really early afternoon, he was a little sore but no different than a hard day at the gym. He rolled over and pulled Kurt closer to him, still reeling a little from the danger they had all been in the night before. Kurt made a contented noise and reached over and took Finn’s hand. Their movement must have woken Finn because he rolled over and gave both of them a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning. Everybody okay?” Finn stretched a bit before reaching across Kurt with the hand that wasn’t being held and wrapping it around Puck so that Kurt was snugly sandwiched between them. Puck took the opportunity to drop his arm across Kurt’s hip so that he could trace small circles on Finn’s side. 

“My throat is a bit scratchy, but nothing a lot of water won’t fix,” Kurt said as he dropped his head back against Puck’s chest to look up at Finn. 

Finn dipped his head down and kissed him gently, but happily responded with more enthusiasm when Kurt relaxed into it and pressed their bodies together. Puck moved in closer and smirked. “So we’ll leave Kurt’s throat alone, there are still a lot of combinations here. You decide, Finn.”

This was definitely a few steps further than they had taken things before, so it was his way of letting Finn set the pace. He suspected, however, that they were all ready for more. 

Finn pulled back from Kurt and looked at Puck with wide eyes. “Um, I have some ideas.” 

Puck leaned across Kurt to kiss Finn, grinding into Kurt’s ass as he went. “What’s it going to be? We have plenty of time to try out our options.” 

“I want you to fuck me while I suck Kurt,” Finn said. He sounded almost shy, and Puck wasn’t sure how someone could be so damn sexy and completely adorable at the same time. 

“You have the best ideas. Kurt thinks so too, don’t you babe?” He knew from past conversations that Kurt was more than okay with that plan, but he wanted Finn to see for himself. 

“Why would I object? I get to watch you both and I don’t have to do any of the work,” Kurt said as he wriggled himself into a sitting position against the headboard. He held Finn’s gaze as he shimmied out of his briefs and tossed them on top of Puck’s boxers on the floor. Finn grinned and stripped off the last bit of clothing any of them were wearing before kneeling up in front of Kurt. 

Puck took the opportunity to curl himself around Finn’s back running his hands across Finn’s back and down over his thighs and ass, just teasing. “I’ve been looking forward to this,” he said as Finn leaned forward. 

A while later the three of them were sprawled across the bed, overlapping as much as possible given the summer heat and their sweaty bodies. Puck turned his head to look at the other two. “I think since Kurt got to sit back and relax he should go make us breakfast.” 

“You could just ask me to make crepes, Noah.” 

Finn rolled over to stare at the ceiling and pulled Kurt against his side. “Isn’t it like two in the afternoon by now?” 

“Don’t care. It’s still breakfast for us.” Puck was hungry enough that he was only slightly tempted to drag himself on top of Finn and Kurt and get things started all over again. 

Kurt lazily slid off the bed and said “Okay, okay. We probably do need some kind of sustenance if we’re going to keep this up.” He gave them a smile that Noah knew meant trouble before reaching down and sliding Finn’s t-shirt from the night before over his head. It was long on him, but not so long they couldn’t stare at the curve of his ass as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

“At this pace, the two of you are going to melt my brain,” Finn said shaking his head as he hunted through their discarded clothes for his underwear and the cargo shorts he’d been wearing the night before. 

“And we’re going to enjoy every minute of it,” Puck said slipping his own jeans on and following Finn down the hall. 

***

A few weeks of dates and overnight visits later Puck was getting cleaned up after work when he heard Finn ring the buzzer for their apartment. They’d agreed to a quiet dinner in, but when Kurt answered the door Finn seemed a little agitated. Their apartment was decent, but it wasn’t huge so he could hear everything. 

“Where’s Puck?” Finn asked. 

“Getting dressed, he had to shower after work. He had some messy jobs at the shop today,” Kurt answered. 

Finn nodded. “I need to talk to him. Now.” 

Puck figured he’d better get a move on so he wandered out from the bedroom, slipping a Metallica t-shirt over his head. “Hey, what’s up?”

He moved towards Finn to kiss him, but Finn stepped back and put a hand up. “You told me how important honesty is, and I need you to tell me the truth now.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Puck wasn’t sure what was going on, but it wasn’t good.

“Did you have anything to do with the prank that was pulled on Phillip Perry?” 

Kurt turned to Puck with a sharp look, “Prank? On that homophobic jackass?” 

“Yes, the ‘put all the gays on an island somewhere’ guy’”, Finn said. “It seems that while he was speaking at a church in Central City pranksters somehow managed to fill his entire car with water. Nobody was hurt, and very little was damaged but he’s publicly demanding CCPD investigate.” 

Noah let himself collapse onto the couch. He couldn’t look Finn in the eye. Fuck. He’d done something stupid and childish and now it was going to cost them Finn. Man, he had shit for brains some days. He hadn’t thought about the position it would put Finn in if the police were involved. 

“Wait a minute. Nobody say another word,” Kurt said. He turned to Puck. “You stay there. I need to talk to Finn in the bedroom.”

“Wait a minute..” Finn started, but Kurt cut him off. “Just trust me.” 

Finn nodded and followed Kurt into the bedroom. He could hear a low murmur of voices but nothing specific. When he came out of the bedroom Finn took his jacket, gave Puck a searching look, nodded, and left as quickly as he’d come in. 

Kurt came back a few minutes later, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he,” Puck said quietly, not raising his head. “I fucked up. Maybe you should go with him.” 

“Yes, you fucked up. He’s angry, but he didn’t leave us for good. He left before you said anything without talking to a lawyer,” Kurt said, “and I’m not going anywhere. Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?”

When Puck didn’t say anything Kurt continued, “I called Quinn. She does mostly family law, but she’s going to help you turn yourself in. Given that they have zero evidence, and considering that Perry can expect nothing from Captain Singh or the DA over the bare minimum you can probably plead to misdemeanor vandalism.”

God, he was lucky Kurt was smart. “I can save Finn from having to turn me in.”

They both knew Finn would follow the law, no matter how much it would tear him up to do it. 

Kurt nodded. “Quinn said that you’ll probably have to pay a fine. You’ll likely get community service and probation.” 

“I know it was stupid, I just saw the guy and got so angry. The idea popped into my head and I had my fingers through the cracked window in like five seconds. I didn’t think about what it could mean for Finn,” Puck said.

“And that’s the thing you are going to have to apologize for.” 

“Will he even talk to me?”

“Talk to Quinn, take your consequences. Give him time to cool off and he’ll at least hear you out.” 

 

***  
A few days later Puck had a deal with an assistant DA for probation and the minimum fine. When Finn found out he was turning himself in he had forwarded the report from the night they met explaining how Puck had helped the woman in the alley as well as a copy of their statements from the 4th of July. That was enough for the prosecutor to take it easy on him, but Finn still wouldn’t return his calls. 

Kurt had talked to Finn, but they both knew better than to expect him to be a go-between. Puck was well aware that they were grown ass men who had to work their shit out on their own, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use a little advice. 

Burt Hummel had been serving as a father figure for Puck even back before he and Kurt got together. Burt was aware that Puck and Kurt occasionally dated other people, although he had never met any of them. Puck had thought that they might be moving towards that point with Finn before he ruined everything.

He had told Burt about his run-in with the law, and the look of disappointment on the older man’s face had been more punishment than the dent in his savings account would ever be. The only thing Burt didn’t know was what had happened to Puck the night of the explosion. 

He took a deep breath, and since Burt’s door was open he just tapped the door frame to get his attention. 

“Oh, hey kid. Come on in,” Burt said as he slid some paperwork into a folder and pushed back a bit from his desk. 

“Is it cool if we talk?” Puck figured he was lucky Burt didn’t throw him out on his ass for making Kurt sad. He’d deserve it. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“It’s about Finn.” He wasn’t sure Burt would want to give him advice about the guy he and his son were seeing. 

“The other guy? Kurt mentioned him. Or more like he wouldn’t shut up about him. Reminds me of when he met this little punk I hired to work in the shop a few years back,” Burt said. 

Puck smiled a little at that, he had fallen just as hard as Kurt had. “That prank I pulled, the one that got me in trouble, put him in a bad place.” 

Burt nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. A guy like that takes his duty seriously.” 

“He does. And it’s one of the things that make him so great. I know I screwed up, but I need him to understand that I don’t want to be that dumbass guy. I want him, and Kurt, to be proud me.” 

“So what are you going to do about it?” 

Puck shrugged. He knew Burt wouldn’t let him off easy, but he still didn’t know what to do. 

“There’s something you need to know, something we maybe should have told you earlier but we really didn’t know how,” Puck said. They really didn’t intend to keep it a secret from Burt, but it didn’t exactly come up in Friday dinner conversation. 

“I think you better get to the point,” Burt said. Puck tried to figure out if he was angry, but he just looked worried. Puck figured maybe it would be easier to just show him, so he stood up, aimed for the potted plant in the corner of the office and let it fly. 

Suddenly Burt was sitting up in his chair. “What the hell was that kid?” 

“One guy got to run really fast, I got the onboard sprinklers,” Puck said. Just because he had figured out how to make it useful didn’t mean it still wasn’t the lamest super power ever. “I’ve been putting out fires mostly, and the stupid prank.”

Burt sighed. “So you’ve been doing what you can to help people?” 

“Yeah. I want to help people, otherwise, what’s the point of being a freak,” Puck said. He did actually want to help people, he liked feeling like he was a part of something special. 

“I think you have your answer. If you want Kurt to be proud of you, and you want this Finn guy not to think of you as a screw-up then keep helping people. We both know Kurt doesn’t care if you have crazy powers as long as you do the right thing. I bet Finn feels the same.” 

“I know, but I’m starting to feel like this is some sort of destiny. I want to make a real difference,” Puck said. 

Burt took a piece of scrap paper from his desk and wrote down a phone number before handing it to Puck. “One of the guys in my poker game is a detective at CCPD. His name is Joe West, and he has a connection to The Flash. He might be able to give you some advice about how to do this without getting yourself hurt. You can trust him.” 

***

Puck put the number in his phone but it took him a few days to call. Detective West didn’t sound surprised to hear from him, so Burt must have filled him in. He had Puck meet him at a coffee shop called Jitters close to the CCPD. 

He was sitting at a table nursing a black coffee when he spotted a black guy about Burt’s age scanning the room. He waved, and when the man came over to his table he stood up and offered his hand to shake, “Detective West? I’m Noah Puckerman. Thanks for meeting me.” 

The man shook his hand and then took a seat at the table. “Call me Joe. Any friend of Burt’s is okay in my book.”

Puck nodded. “What did Burt tell you?” 

“Not a whole lot. You got zapped in the explosion and you want to do some good with it. That about right?” 

Good, they were going to get right to the point. “Yeah, I’ve been doing what I can on my own. I’ve just been thinking there has to be more I can do, you know?”

Joe nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Oh, I know,” he said. “So are you going to fill me in on what exactly it is that you can do?” 

“Right, that would help. Water comes out of my hands. It’s like I’m holding a firehose, but there’s nothing there. It just comes from nowhere.” He wondered if he should take the guy out back and give him some kind of demo. Wash some walls or something. 

“And so far you’ve been…?” 

“Putting out fires, knocking down bad guys, keeping trucks from blowing up. Normal, everyday stuff.” Hell, the point was that this wasn’t normal, but Puck didn’t want this guy to think he was full of himself. 

Joe didn’t look all that impressed at first and then a look of recognition crossed his face. “Was that you on the 4th? With the truck?”

So word was getting around, that should help. “That was me. Like I said, I do what I can.”

“And this isn’t just to impress some girl?” Okay, so it wasn’t to impress a girl, but he wasn’t sure Joe wanted to hear the real story no matter what Finn said about CCPD. Still, he wasn’t going to ruin things by lying. 

“Um, well guy. Two guys, actually. Is that a problem?” He put down his cup and reminded himself that Burt wouldn’t have sent him to some lame ass bigot for help. 

“I’m interested in your motives, man, not your love life,” Joe said. “My kids might find themselves in some non-standard situations themselves if they ever got real about their feelings.” 

Right, if he was going to hook Puck up with The Flash or something he needed a little more reason to trust him than Burt’s say so. “So maybe there are some other reasons like it feels good to help people and I like being a part of something that matters.” 

“Fair enough. Before I share your info with my guy I’m going to need to know about this criminal record of yours - misdemeanor vandalism? And it’s recent?” 

Right, this was going to dog him for a while, good thing his day job wasn’t going anywhere or he’d really be screwed. “It was stupid. It was a prank, I filled Phillip Perry’s car with water. Believe me, I’m paying for it in more ways than one.” 

He was pretty sure Joe was trying not to smile. “And I’m never going to see your name or powers connected with anything like that again, right?” 

Puck shook his head. “No, sir. Like I said, it was stupid and I learned my lesson.” 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to give my guy a heads up about you. The Flash makes the call and we’ll let you know if we can use you. The team can probably verify all the incidents you’ve been involved in now that we know your powers.”

“Thank you. There’s one more thing and if it’s a deal-breaker we might as well settle it now. I don’t keep secrets from my partners, so if The Flash decides to trust me then he trusts all three of us.” 

Joe looked like he was going to say something and then changed his mind. He gave Puck and long look and then nodded before taking his coffee and heading out of the shop towards the police station. 

***  
Two weeks after Finn had left their apartment, and a week after his meeting with Detective West, Puck was just rolling out from underneath a car when he got a text from Finn asking to meet at Puck and Kurt’s apartment later that night. 

He let Burt know he was going to take his break and slipped out the back door of the garage. He replied quickly and then started pacing the patch of gravel behind the shop. It looked like he would at least get a chance to apologize face to face and he intended to make the most of it. 

He sent a short text to Kurt so he would know to expect Finn and tried to chill out. He had been practicing what he wanted to say to Finn on a loop in his mind since the moment the door closed behind him. 

Burt took pity on him in the afternoon and gave him the easy jobs so he didn’t have to concentrate much on what he was doing. As soon as his shift was over he dumped his coveralls in the back room and headed home to shower before Finn arrived. 

He was pacing the living room when Finn finally rang the buzzer. Kurt had tried to get him to relax, but eventually he had given up and just watched from the kitchen table where he had poured himself a glass of wine to go with the newest issue of Vogue. 

Puck took a deep breath and opened the door, nodding his head for Finn to sit on the couch while he kept his distance in the armchair. Kurt had crossed the room and silently took a seat on the couch next to Finn. Puck knew Kurt wanted them to talk it out on their own before they all talked about what it meant for their relationship. 

Neither of them seemed to know how to start, but Puck figured the apology he owed Finn was pretty important. 

“Finn, I am so sorry. It’s bad enough that I used my powers without thinking, but it’s worse that I didn’t think of what it would mean for you. I still really want to make this work, but I don’t ever want to be something that makes your life harder. 

“Once I cooled down I realized what happened the night of the explosion probably hasn’t been easy for you. Maybe I was too hard on you for not handling it perfectly,” Finn said. 

Puck shook his head. “No, I should have handled it better than I did. Great power means great responsibility and all that crap.”

“You have to know that this isn’t just a random job to me. It’s a big part of who I am,” Finn said. 

“I do, or I’m starting to understand. You’re a part of something, something that makes a difference for people. I saw it the first night we met,” Puck said. Finn nodded, so he kept going. “That’s what I want to do too.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I met with Joe West last week. I want to work with The Flash, or at least get some tips on helping out while not getting myself killed,” Puck explained. He still wasn’t sure if that was leading somewhere, but he wanted Finn to know he tried. 

Finn sat quietly for a minute and Puck wasn’t sure whether he was just processing or if he was gearing up to tell him that it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. 

Finally, Finn spoke. “You would be amazing, but please promise me you’ll follow directions and be careful. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and the one thing I’m sure of is that I’m not okay with losing you.” Finn turned to Kurt. “Either of you.” 

“Yeah?” Puck’s heart was racing; he really hadn’t let himself believe that Finn would give him another chance. 

Finn smiled. “Yeah, I’m kind of attached. Besides, Kurt is going to need help keeping you both alive and humble.”

Puck jumped out of his chair and launched himself at the couch tackling Finn across the cushions with a hug. Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes before dragging them both back upright and wrapping his arms around them. 

“I told you we needed a third person,” Puck said, not even trying to hide his joy, “but it’s not all on me. Just wait until Central City Fashion Week and we both have to talk Kurt down twice a day.” 

Finn laughed while Kurt punched him in the arm. “Hey, that was one time and I was just a little worked up because Oliver Queen was going to be at that show.” 

In a stage whisper, Puck said, “Kurt has a little crush on Oliver Queen.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun. Just remember you agreed that I can do anything Oliver is up for,” Kurt said with a wink. 

Puck laughed and leaned back against Finn who was watching the exchange with an amused smile. “Yeah, I’m really worried we’re going start hanging out with the guy and I’ll have to fight for your hand.” 

Finn ignored Puck and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him over so Kurt was sitting in his lap. “I’m pretty sure if you give me an hour I can make you forget any name but mine.”

“You’re on. What do we say we make Puck sit in a chair and watch? Maybe if he’s good we’ll let him join in later.” Kurt said shifting his body to slide his legs around Finn’s waist. 

“I’m not sure whether that’s too nice, or too mean,” Finn replied, standing up but hoisting Kurt with him so Kurt’s legs were still wrapped around him.

“True, but it will be hot either way.” Kurt winked at Puck as Finn carried him down the hall towards the bedroom. 

It took Puck a minute to realize he needed to move before he missed part of the show and he jumped up and followed them, already plotting his revenge. 

***

The next morning Puck was nudged awake by the ringing of his phone. He wondered who the hell was calling him. Even Burt was mostly texting them now. 

All it took was a glance at the screen to see that the caller was Joe West and he was completely awake.

“Hello?”

“Puckerman, The Flash has agreed to meet you. He was actually impressed with your insistence on not keeping secrets from your partners. He wants you to bring them as well.”

“Holy shit! I mean yes. Just tell me where and when,” Puck said trying not to scream into the phone. He’d almost given up hope that he’d hear from Joe again. 

“Star Labs. 8 tonight. Someone will meet you at the gate.” 

“We’ll be there.” He didn’t actually know what Kurt and Finn’s plans were but he figured nothing was going to top this. 

“Good. And Puckerman?” 

“Yeah?”

“If you mess things up for The Flash you’ll regret being born.” 

“Understood, sir.” And he did. Falling for Finn had made him realize how hard it was to watch someone you cared about put themselves in harm’s way every day just to make the world a better place. He didn’t know exactly what Joe’s connection was to The Flash, but clearly it was more than a go-between between the guy and the police department.

By the time he got home from work Puck was sure it had already been one of the longest days that he’d ever lived. He’d asked Kurt and Finn to meet him at their apartment and that he’d heard back from Joe, but nothing else. He couldn’t risk someone overhearing or reading their texts about the meeting. 

“Okay Noah, spill it. What did he say?” Kurt had clearly been on pins and needles since he’d heard from Puck and ran out of patience pretty much the minute he opened the door. Luckily Finn had arrived a few minutes before Kurt so he didn’t have to keep them waiting. 

“The Flash wants to see us. Tonight. We’re supposed to go to Star Labs at eight and someone will meet us,” Puck explained, completely failing to act like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Finn gave him a high-five. “Dude, that’s awesome!” 

“Wait, what do you mean us?” Kurt said leaning forward in his chair. 

Puck shrugged. “I told West that I won’t keep secrets from the two of you, so I guess they want to meet all of us.” 

“Holy crap, I can’t believe we’re going to meet The Flash!” Finn said, and then seemed to realize Puck’s actual point. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you? Not just about being a real superhero, but about the three of us?” 

“I guess that would be a yes to both? I want to make a difference and you helped me see that I can; because you do it all the time, no powers necessary. It’s one of the reasons I love you. Does that answer the second part?” 

Kurt stood up and walked over to stand in front of Finn. “The last couple months have been incredible and we feel whole in a way we didn’t before. I love you, too.” 

Finn just looked at them both for a minute before he wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close. “I love you, too. Being away from you both made me realize how much better my life has been with the two of you in it.” 

“Even when I fuck up?” Noah said. Knowing what he might have lost made him regret his stupidity even more. 

Finn put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’ve forgiven you. You should forgive yourself.”

“I hate to break this up, but we need to get going if we’re going to eat before we go to Star Labs,” Kurt said. Puck could see the joy on his face and he knew he must be doing the right things. 

 

They grabbed some Big Belly Burger and made sure they arrived at the gate with plenty of time to spare. A few minutes before eight Puck noticed a hot blonde guy coming toward them. The man punched a key code into the lock and slid the gate open for them. 

“Just so we’re clear, anything you hear and see tonight doesn’t go beyond the three of you. If details get into the wrong hands people will end up dead,” he said. 

“Detective Thawne?” Finn asked, clearly recognizing the other man. 

“Hudson? Huh, Cisco ran background checks on all of you but he didn’t tell me one of you was on the job.” Puck thought the guy seemed a little distracted, but it was probably good for Finn to have someone else who knew what was going on in the department. 

As he was leading them through a corridor to an elevator that also had a keypad Puck realized something. “Hey, I never told West who my partners were.”

“It will save a lot of time if you assume that The Flash’s team found out everything about you before they let you get this close, but as of now only The Flash knows all the details,” Eddie said, pushing in yet another code to open a door. 

When they entered Puck looked around carefully. They were clearly in some kind of control center. There were several stations with computer monitors and what looked like a medical area off to the side. 

He’d thought that the building had been abandoned after the explosion, but obviously that was just what the public was supposed to think. 

Other than Thawne there were four other people in the room, and Puck’s heart started pounding when he realized one of them was The Flash. Even though the guy was wearing a mask Puck could see that he was smiling and it made him relax a little. 

His gawking at The Flash was interrupted by a woman’s voice. “Wait, aren’t you my mechanic?”

Puck tore his eyes away from the guy in the legit super suit. “Oh, hey Dr. Snow. How’s that alternator working for you?” 

“Good, and call me Caitlin.” She turned to The Flash and said, “At least he works at the only shop in town that doesn’t rip me off for being a woman.”

“My dad would be happy to hear that,” Kurt said before turning to the pretty black girl standing between Thawne and The Flash. “Hello, Iris. I guess I’m not actually surprised to see you here.” 

“Hey, Kurt. Now do you understand why you couldn’t lure me over to write for the fashion page?” 

“Clearly, but if you ever change your mind let me know. You’ve got the eye for it,” Kurt said. 

“Um, water flinging metahuman and entourage? Can we get down to business?” The last person to speak was a younger guy. Puck thought he was kind of cute in a dorky way. “I’m Cisco Ramon, I’m superhero tech-support.” 

“Tech support?” Puck knew The Flash must have a whole team behind him and he figured the more he knew about who did what the better he could help. 

The Flash answered for him. “Cisco builds the tech, he made my suit.”

“Our suit,” Cisco interrupted. Puck noticed that Kurt looked very interested in that. Maybe they could team up and make him a suit. 

The Flash ignored the interruption. “He’s also my eyes and ears in the field.” 

“And I do the names. Jet? H2Whoa? Stream? Aqua…something. No, I’ve got it -Splash- Get it? Flash and Splash?” Cisco looked very proud of himself, but Noah could see that Kurt had a hand over his mouth and Iris had turned to face the wall, completely failing to hide her giggles. 

“Maybe try again?” The Flash said, and Puck was relieved to see he looked unsure too. 

“Oh, well, I thought that was pretty good but okay.” Cisco looked deep in thought, “Flood?” 

Puck nodded. It wasn’t bad. Finn was nodding too so he took that as a good sign. 

“That’s pretty badass,” he said. “Does this mean I can help?”

“You’re the first stranger with powers to show up wanting to help so that counts for something. We’ve seen surveillance footage of you using your powers to help people and looked into all your pasts. You work really well as a team. I wasn’t sure until we met with you but I think fate wants us to work together, all of us,” The Flash said. 

Puck watched as The Flash made eye contact with each member of his team, in turn, each one of them nodding approval. “We’re going to have to trust each other completely, so...” 

Puck took a deep breath as the man reached up and pulled the mask off of his head. 

“Hey, I know you!” Finn said. 

“Hi! I’m Barry Allen, and I’m the fastest man alive,” he said crossing the room to shake Puck’s hand. He was pretty sure he heard Dr. Snow say “and a huge dork” under her breath. 

As Barry shook each of their hands Thawne explained that Finn recognized him because Barry’s day job was as a CSI with Central City PD. 

“We could use more eyes and ears on patrol,” Barry told Finn. “I saw you have a military background. I have a friend from Star City I’ll introduce you to. He knows a thing or two about helping guys like me and Puck stay alive.” 

“Whatever I can do to help,” Finn said, still a little in awe over who he was talking to. 

“Kurt, we’ll find a role for you but for now it will help if you and Iris can cover for each other at the paper,” Barry said. 

“I’m pretty confident Iris and I can figure out ways to help,” Kurt said, linking his arm with hers. Puck was pretty sure they were witnessing the beginning of one hell of a friendship. 

“In the interest of full disclosure there was an incident where we thought I might have been affected by the explosion as well, but we’ve never been able to replicate it,” Kurt said. 

Puck hadn’t thought to mention it but he was glad Kurt had. Maybe they knew something that could help. It was best to get all their cards out on the table anyway. 

“I’ll check you over when we’re done here. We’ve heard stories of people finding abilities long after the explosion,” Caitlin said and Puck thought her eyes darted to Cisco before turning to Puck. “I should probably give you a physical too so that I have baseline measures if I end up treating your injuries.”

“Whatever you think is necessary,” he said, still trying to process being part of this.

Before they could say anything else an alarm sounded and Cisco turned to face the computer monitor. “There’s a runaway truck on Highway 6,” he said. 

Barry pulled his mask back over his head. “I can handle this myself. Welcome to the team Flood, Finn, Kurt. We’ll be in touch.” 

There was a whooshing sound and The Flash was gone leaving the rest of them in the dust. Their lives were definitely going to get more interesting. 

 

A Few Months Later….

In the last several months Team Flood and Team Flash had learned how to work together very well. Puck now had a fireproof suit and they had been able to bring Barry back to the team after the mess following Detective Thawne’s death. Finn had been reassigned to Detective West’s metahuman task force giving him a lot more flexibility. 

Kurt had been trained by Cisco and Caitlin to be another set of eyes and ears when Puck and Barry were in the field. His attention to detail had been helpful all around. 

He was starting to be able to control what the non-evil version of Harrison Wells called “emotional geographic variance.” Cisco had more than embraced their apparating metaphor and had been calling Kurt “Salazar” for a couple weeks to all of their amusement. 

It was a quiet night for once, and almost everyone had gone back to their own houses for some much-needed sleep. 

Barry, however, was spinning around on one of the rolling chairs while Harry used the computers in the cortex to do some calculations. 

After a few angry sounding beeps from the CPU Harry turned to Barry. “Is there something on your mind, or do you really have nothing more pressing to accomplish in either of your personas?” 

“So, Puck, and Kurt, and Finn.” 

Harry sighed and put down the clipboard he’d been holding. “They seem to be helpful, although Puck’s powers have limited utility compared to yours. Hummel might be the real find if he can master his abilities.” 

“They’re in a relationship. All three of them, and they are so happy about it. I didn’t really think that was something people did,” Barry said. He did not appreciate Harry’s knowing smirk. 

“Yes, it’s something people do. If said people are mature enough to be honest about their feelings and man up,” Harry said pointedly. 

Barry sighed and leaned back in the chair dropping his head to stare at the ceiling as if it held some answers. “You think I should just talk to them, don’t you?” 

“What I think is that your clumsy romantic intentions towards Mr. Ramon and Miss West are of very little consequence to me,” Harry said before jabbing at the keyboard. 

Barry rolled his eyes, he was more than able to see through Harry’s attitude by now. “Here goes nothing,” he said before disappearing from the room in a blast of light. 

About an hour later there was another blast of wind as Barry sped in, gave Harry a double thumbs up, and left as quickly as he had arrived.


End file.
